Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Awakening Romance
by Sakura-chan Kinomoto
Summary: What if there are two more powerful guardians that exists in mafia war.The Vongola Family must defeat the bad ones & protect the good ones.As their new adventure start,will Tsuna find new love interest and forget Kyoko after all?Rated T for some conflicts
1. Chapter 1

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Awakening Romance**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own this anime.

**Note: **I'm just thirteen that's why I'm not yet very good in making stories, but I hope you'll like. Please read and review! Thanks! =)

**Introduction: **Since Tsuna don't have a partner on the anime or manga (if I'm right), maybe Tsuna admires Kyoko but not good enough to emphasize Tsuna's love life, I'm here to write a novel that not only aims to make his adventure wonderful and don't last after his battle with Byakuran, but also to create a character that will show him the right affection that he must have after protecting his friends.

**Chapter 1:**

It has been few weeks after the Vongola Family defeated the Millefiore Family. A few weeks after Tsuna felt the peace he's wishing and fighting for, a few weeks after Yuni died and sacrifice herself, a few weeks after everything's in order.

~Present~

"Tsuna! You'd better hurry now! You're getting late! The breakfast's ready!" said a sweet voice of a loving mother.

The brown haired man woke up realizing he's on the floor embracing a puffy pillow, while a cow-like little boy is sleeping on his bed. Tsuna then stood up and saw the infant on his bed but instead of complaining he just smile, he didn't notice the little hitman watching him.

"…" Tsuna stretched his arms. "I'm glad everything's alright and in order, no more Millefiore and no more battle." He whispered while watching the little infant sleeping.

"Nice speech, did you memorize it from a book or a novel?" said a familiar voice annoying him.

Tsuna immediately turned back and faces the hitman who is talking, embarrassed and with a dewdrop on his head.

"Re-Reborn?" he said surprised as he saw the hitman.

"Why are you looking to me like that? Do I look like a monster?" Asked Reborn calmly as he jumped into Tsuna's head and hit it.

"I-I'm glad you knew how you look." Said the helpless Tsuna facing the floor and trying to stood up.

"Really?" Reborn again punched his head which makes Tsuna face the floor again.

"How many times do you really need to do that?" cried Tsuna angrily.

"If I were you, I'll now take a bath 'cause I'm getting late to school." Said Reborn boastfully as he jump on the bed.

"Huh?" exclaimed Tsuna who rushes on the door and jumped downward forgetting the stairs.

Reborn sighs and talk to himself, "He still don't change in terms of school."

"Goodbye mom!" said Tsuna as he rushes on the door.

"Goodbye my dear son!" replied Mrs. Sawada smiling to her son.

Tsuna runs as fast as he can, and fortunately he get into school five minutes before the school bell rang.

"Boss Tsuna!" greeted the long, silver-haired man.

"Good morning Boss!" greeted the white-haired man and the dark blue haired man.

"Good morning Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei." Replied Tsuna.

"Good morning Tsuna!" greeted by a familiar sweet voice.

"Uh, g-good morning Kyoko!" replied Tsuna blushing.

"My dear Tsuna! Good morning!" said the pig-tailed girl.

"Uh, good morning Haru." Said Tsuna smiling sheepish.

Their teacher later came and teaches them. Tsuna, like the old times is daydreaming thinking of the peaceful day. "I'm glad everything's in order now that I'm living as a normal boy again. I have no problem to think of." The brown haired man said to himself. He glanced at the window and look at the fair sky. "Thanks to Yuni." He continued as he visualize Yuni's face in the sky. He smiled and accidentally thanked Yuni loudly.

"Thanks Yuni!" he said until all his classmates including his teacher looked at him much to his embarrassment. He looked at the guardians and to Kyoko who smiles at him. Tsuna bows his head with a dewdrop on it.

After their class, the group walks together and chats.

"I'm glad everything's fine and we're glad that you already improved Tsuna." Said Kyoko smiling at Tsuna.

Tsuna blushed of what Kyoko said, for Kyoko's compliments for him are like having an A+ grade at their exams. "Uh, thanks Kyoko."

"Err! I'll still miss our adventures!" said Hayato as he scratches his head.

Tsuna ponders after what Hayato said.

"Don't worry Hayato," replied Ryohei. "We're still family and we can still have our own adventure, a better and fun adventure." He continued as he put his arm around Hayato's neck.

"But battles are still great!" Hayato replied as he rolls his eyes at the side.

"We're on the Mafia, and I think there would still have battles to come, just hope not as tragic as what we faced during our battle with the Millefiore Family." Cheered the Sun Guardian.

"Don't say that Ryohei, this is still the better and besides, we can no longer use our mare rings now and Uni's sacrifice shouldn't be wasted." Said Takeshi.

"How about if the Mafia war will start again?" whispered Tsuna seriously asking himself which stops all his friends from walking.

"Huh?" Tsuna noticed the group, all worry. "Uh, I don't mean anything! Forget it! I just thought if all were really in order." Tsuna said ashamed and waving his hand.

"If that happens…" said Hayato seriously which surprises Tsuna.

"We'll never leave you." continued Takeshi comforting their Boss.

"They're right!" Haru added smiling and Kyoko also do so.

Tsuna was surprised on what his friends said which made him felt glad for his friends are always beside him and whenever they show him that kind of support as well as their affection to him that they won't leave him, he always got the strength to fight and to pass all the obstacles for his family.

Tsuna shows a calm smile, an unfamiliar smile that was just the first time they saw from him, which made his friends surprise.

"You're already changed boss." Said Takeshi smiling at him.

"Huh?" Tsuna asked puzzled.

"We don't know if the Tsuna we're facing right now was the 'no good Tsuna' or Decimo." Said Kyoko smiling.

"O-Of course nothing will change on us." Replied Tsuna who thought that they mean that he is not now their friend.

His group looked to one another then started to laugh. Tsuna got confused which made him bow his head thinking like an ignorant.

Not too far from them, a loud explosion interrupts their conversation. The explosion made the group face the place where it came from. Crowds were running and shouting, crying and asking for help.

"What was that?" exclaimed Hayato.

"I don't know but I think we should look for it." Said Ryohei seriously who started to run.

"W-Wait! We don't know what's waiting there from us!" exclaimed Tsuna trying to stop his friends from going.

His friends looked at him seriously. "We're the Vongola Family, a Family who aims for peace that's why we should check out what the turmoil is." said Ryohei smiling calmly.

"He's right Boss!" added Hayato.

"I'm just worried we don't have enough power to…" Tsuna was interrupted by Takeshi. "We don't need power from rings. Like what grass-head said, we are FAMILY."

Tsuna got surprised realizing that all what they said were completely right. The Sky guardian shows again his unfamiliar smile as a reply. After a while they heard another explosion.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Hayato said excitedly.

All nods and the boys run except Tsuna who was interrupted by Kyoko and Haru.

"We'll go too." Said Haru and Kyoko seriously.

"Uh." Tsuna faces the two girls. "No, it's too dangerous." Replied Tsuna.

"B-But Tsuna." Said Kyoko worriedly.

"Stay here, we do not know what is happening right there." Said he worriedly.

"The last time you never stopped us to come with you. But now, it seems like you really care for us Tsuna. Thank you." replied Kyoko calmly.

Tsuna blushed for another time. "I-It doesn't mean that I don't care for you the last time. This time, I am just not sure if you'll be safe for we can't use our mare rings to protect you." he said seriously.

"Tsuna…" Haru and Kyoko looked at each other and turn to Tsuna smiling.

"Alright! We trust you Boss!" said the two smiling.

Tsuna smiled and at the same time followed his friends.

"Uhm Tsuna!" Kyoko exclaimed which made Tsuna stops.

"Uh," the fourteen years old man stopped and turned back looking at his crush.

"Take care." Kyoko said calmly which made Tsuna's cheeks become as red as tomato.

The sky guardian shook his head removing the tomato color of his cheeks. He then looked at the blonde-haired girl smiling. "Arigato." He said as he run and at the same time which made Kyoko smile in a calm and a mix of charm way.

~At the Namimori park~

"Boss Tsuna!" shouted Hayato.

"Hayato! Takeshi! Ryohei!" exclaimed Tsuna as he saw his friends, each tied on vines remaining only their head shown.

"What happens?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

"This is a trap. Be careful!" said Takeshi trying to remove the vines from his neck.

"W-Who made this?" asked Tsuna confused.

"We don't know, b-but he's powerful." Replied Hayato also trying to escape from vines.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada." Appeared a voice.

"Who are you?" asked Tsuna.

"You must be the Vongola Family's leader and at the same time the great one who defeated Byakuran." continued the unfamiliar voice.

"Who are you really is? Release my Friends!" Tsuna said angrily looking around finding out where the voice is coming from.

"But now, you are helpless, it is your entire fault, your kindness, being so mercy? It all turn you to be weak and the reason why you let your mare rings to be ineffective. Why? Do you think you already defeated all the Mafia Families?" said the man.

"Who are you?" asked again Tsuna angrily.

Later the ground shakes.

"Boss Tsuna be careful, vines are-" Ryohei then was not able to finish his sentence for the vines around his body ate him even his head.

"Ryohei!" exclaimed Tsuna and later realizes another vine is appearing, he quickly responded and avoids the continuously appearing of vines from the ground.

Meanwhile when Tsuna was closed to be tied on vines, somebody gunned the vines, which Tsuna's much surprise to see who that man is.

That's it for the first chapter, look who's the mysterious man starting the turmoil in the Vongola Family. And who's the man who helped Tsuna. Actually I made some little changes to describe the story/ narrate it clearly, 'just hoping it helped. I'm glad I'm fourteen now. (still…age don't matter) Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Awakening Romance**

**Note: **Alright! The chapter 2. Please read! =)

**Chapter 2:**

"Kyoya?" asked Tsuna surprised seeing a man, wearing an unbuttoned black polo in front of the Sky Guardian.

"Haru and Kyoko told me that you're fighting without me that's why I came here to see if it's true." Replied the black-haired man seriously.

"Kyoko? ... And Haru?" asked Tsuna puzzled.

"Yes, I think they were with Reborn right now." Replied Kyoya facing some vines from the ground, all paused from attacking and dancing (wavy) in front of them.

"Well thanks." Said Tsuna smiling.

"You shouldn't thank me. I'm just doing my job. So can you explain to me what's really happening here?" asked Kyoya.

"Kyoya hasn't changed he still denies the fact that he really want to help us." Tsuna said to his mind. "Even me, don't know who's the man behind all of this, but his vines' targets are each of us." Answered Tsuna to the cloud guardian.

"Then it'll be hard for us to defeat him as soon as we don't know who the master of these vines is." Replied Kyoya.

"Another Vongola member." Appeared again the voice. "You seemed to be better to eat than your boss, that's why vines! Target him!" continued the voice.

"Kyoya be careful!" said Tsuna.

"I know! I will distract the vines while you, you must find out where the voice is coming from!" said Kyoya as he jumped continuously gunning the vines down, but still more of the vines appear.

"Okay!" responded Tsuna.

Tsuna searches at each part of the park but he can't find the man, the man just continued laughing knowing that he's more powerful right now than the Vongola Family.

"Have you seen?" asked Kyoya now feeling hard avoiding the vines.

"I can't!" replied Tsuna.

"You'd better hurry they're getting longer and multiplying in number." Said Kyoya as he pauses from attacking the vines and not looking at Tsuna.

"I'm trying my best!" replied Tsuna.

"Hahaha! Now, while you're busy, I'm going to find the two last members of your family since the five are already here." Said the voice much to Tsuna's anger.

"Lambo! Chrome!" Tsuna said to his mind annoyed. "Don't ever do that!" exclaimed him angrily.

"And why helpless boss of mafia?" asked the voice annoying Tsuna.

"Because you don't know what can I do to you!" said Tsuna angrily.

"Oh, really? Who'll believe on you? Weak!" said the man as he laughs.

Meanwhile, some vines caught Kyoya's feet.

"Uh, Kyoya!" exclaimed Tsuna.

Kyoya was surprised but he can no longer cut the vines which continuously swallow him.

"Oh, I found the two!" said the man.

"Don't!" exclaimed Tsuna until two more thick vines appear where Chrome and Lambo were tied.

"Boss!" Chrome exclaimed while Lambo is crying.

"Aren't you going to either bid goodbye to them?" asked the man annoying Tsuna.

"What would happen on them?" asked Tsuna.

"Of course my powerful vines will eat their whole energy which will allow them to die!" said the man which made Tsuna's eyes widened and knelt on the floor helpless.

"No!" Tsuna said.

"It's possible! And now it's your turn to show your energy! Decimo!" The vines again appear as what the man said.

Tsuna didn't make any move but just bow his head, and with his eyes covered by his hair and his fist clenched on his lap, helpless just thinking of his friend's faces. "This shouldn't happen! This must be a nightmare only! This is impossible! How about Yuni's sacrifice? It must not be wasted. Her sacrifice! My friends suffered before getting the peace! And now… AND NOW WE SAW NOTHING! WE GOT NOTHING BUT THIS! A CONTINOUS BATTLE!"

"Please, Natsu, even just for now. My Family needs Decimo." Tsuna whispered powerless with tears.

The vines are still in front of the powerless Sky Guardian and about to attack him but he noticed his ring lights, the familiar light that shows his strength, the orange flame that awakens Decimo that was sleeping at him.

Tsuna showed his ring which shows a very bright flame and enlightens the whole park.

"What? Impossible!" exclaimed the man as he watches the orange flame covers the whole park.

"It's possible!" appeared another voice, a familiar voice which Tsuna always hear whenever he fails to be the boss, whenever he gets clumsy, and the person who owns that voice was his tutor-Reborn.

The light slowly disappears and shows Tsuna already transformed into Decimo. Tsuna was so surprised and can't believe what he's seeing right that time, his box, and his ring, all are now back to its natural form, and his powerful weapon-the X Burner.

"I can't believe this." Tsuna said to himself.

"At least we're not late." Said again the familiar voice.

"Uh, Reborn?" said Tsuna as he turned back and saw reborn with Kyoko and Haru and with another girl, a long, wavy, black-haired girl wearing two thick pigtails; wearing a white dress with her left arm sleeveless and has a white ruffles on the shoulder and blue ruffles under it, and on the right arm was a white, long, fitted, sleeves also with white and blue ruffles at the end and diamond-shaped backless; she also wears an above her knee-length, white skirt also with white ruffles and blue ruffles below it, while a more longer cloak-like thing covers her back legs (from her hips to toe); wearing a white boots and white, cylinder-shaped hat with a blue ribbon on the right of it.

"Who is she? And how did you-" asked Tsuna.

"I'll just tell you later, just do your business first." Replied Reborn.

"Uh, Alright." Said Tsuna seriously showing his familiar voice he always produces whenever he transforms to Decimo. He turns to the sky and observes it for a second.

Tsuna flew up like a lightning and turns around, everywhere. "I still can't find him." Tsuna said.

"Of course! Because I'm in the dark and the light is the only thing that can find me." replied the man. "At least now that you've transformed I'm expecting that we're going to have a nice battle." He continued.

"!" Tsuna was still having hard time to find the man. "The light? What does he mean?" asked Tsuna.

The girl who was with Reborn closes her eyes and a familiar ring she's wearing lightens. And as she opened her eyes at just a second she spoke. "At the right on that tallest tree, he's there!" she exclaimed.

"!" The man was surprised, even Tsuna, Kyoko and Haru. "Are you sure?" asked Tsuna confused.

"Trust me!" replied the blue-eyed girl.

Tsuna quickly went on the tallest tree located at his right side and before the man escaped Tsuna already found him.

"I think it's too late for you to escape." Tsuna said as he produces a huge flame on his X-burner attacking the man.

"!" the man was surprised but still he was able to escape. "You're lucky this day but we'll meet again soon Tsunayoshi Sawada, and before I left," said the man who shows himself wearing a dark blue coat and his face covered by a hood. "I just want to tell you that our group is planning to create another battle, we're starting the Mafia battle again. And currently, our boss is watching us, I'm pretty sure you'll meet him and he'll definitely can defeat you on the right time." Said the man which surprises Tsuna.

"Who are you? And why are you doing this? Your boss, who are you referring for?" asked Tsuna.

The man laughs devilish, and replied, "Do you really want to now who I am?"

"Uh," Tsuna get surprised.

"I am the Sun Guardian of the Shadow Vongola Family." Said the man which surprises all that heard him even Tsuna.

"What?" asked Tsuna surprised with his eyes widened.

"Hahaha!" the man laughs. "Why? Is it too surprising? See you again Tsunayoshi Sawada." Said the man as it disappears.

Alright, that's it. I'm not really good in describing… That's why to visualize the new girl's appearance just think of Tomoyo Daidouji of CCS; I based my character's physical appearance on her except her eyes, I changed it to an azure-color one. Let's see the next chapter on what would happen. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Awakening Romance**

**Note: **I'm glad I have published the last two chapters and have improved it, and now continuing the story, here it is.

**Chapter 3:**

Decimo flew down on where Reborn and his friends were. But, his friends are now out of the vines but still unconscious and lacking on energy. The girl who was with Reborn was staring at him firmly.

"Are you alright Tsuna?" asked Kyoko worriedly to the Sky Guardian.

"Y-Yes, but Hayato, and the others." Replied Decimo as he looked at his friends lying on the ground.

"I think the man really sips their energy." Said the small hitman observing the other guardians.

"R-Reborn." Tsuna said worriedly as he returned back into his normal form.

The thirteen years old girl with Reborn looks at the guardians worriedly. "Maybe, I can regain their energy." She said.

"!" Tsuna, Kyoko, Haru and Reborn look at her surprised.

"W-Wait, wait, wait! Reborn!" Tsuna said confused scratching his head looking at Reborn who is sitting at the unfamiliar girl's shoulder. "You're not yet telling me what's really happening, my power? How did I transformed into Decimo?" Tsuna asked.

"It's all because of the light guardian." Replied Reborn.

"Huh? Light Guardian?" asked Tsuna confused. "Wait a minute! Are there still guardians that I did not know?" asked Tsuna surprised.

"I'll just tell all, after the guardians became conscious." replied Reborn and looks at the black haired girl. "Umihara, how can you help us?" he asked to the girl.

"Uh." The girl responded. "I think I could regain their energy as how I regained his power." She continued referring to Tsuna.

"Is it safe for you? They were six and you're only one." Replied again Reborn.

The girl smiled sheepish and speaks, "I'll, try."

"You don't need to force yourself." Added Reborn but the girl just smiled which Reborn's turn to jump away from her shoulder.

"Don't worry." Said the girl and later take a deep breath then walks in front of Reborn. She slowly closed her eyes and clenched her right fist where her mare ring was located. Later she folds her two hands together and focused on her power, remembering the faces of the guardians on her mind. As she does it, her mare ring lights and produces a white sparkling light. Meanwhile, the Vongola rings of the guardians lights except Tsuna's. Tsuna, Reborn, and the girls were surprised on what she showed. The girl felt weak which turns her to fall/knelt on the ground for she can no longer produce light but still she gave her energy to awake the guardians and produces brighter light. Until she lost almost all of her energy which made her to stop and become weak and slowly fell down.

"Umihara!" Kyoko and Haru exclaimed.

Tsuna immediately responded and catches the girl, meanwhile the guardians started to became conscious.

"Boss." Said each of the guardians. And as they stood up they went near Tsuna.

"What happened boss?" asked Ryohei still feeling dizzy.

"And who's that girl?" asked Takeshi.

"I think we should bring her first on our house." Reborn said.

"I'll just tell you in our way home." Tsuna replied. "Is that okay with you Kyoya? Chrome?" he continued.

"Yes boss." Responded Chrome while Kyoya said nothing.

"Good, let's go." Tsuna replied and carries the girl on his back.

On their way home Tsuna explained all what happened and those truths that he said really surprise the guardians. And when they reach Sawada residence they all went on Tsuna's room.

"I can't believe all of this were happening." Said Takeshi.

"But the question is who this girl is? Reborn?" Tsuna asked.

"Oh, actually she's Umihara, Chiara ( .ra)" said Reborn.

"That sounds familiar." Said Takeshi.

"Yes, because she's an Idol here in Japan and at the same time their company is the most famous company in Japan, for they were the richest here." explained Reborn.

"WHAT?" asked the guardians including Tsuna.

"Yes, and she's the only heir of all their properties." Added Reborn which shocks all.

"Really?" asked Haru surprised.

"Then why are you with him? And her powers?" asked Tsuna puzzled.

"Because she is the Light Guardian." Replied Reborn.

"Don't tell me there are still guardians that we haven't met yet." Ryohei said sarcastically with his arms crossed.

"Actually they are only two." Reborn replied which surprises Ryohei.

"Who are they?" asked Tsuna.

"The Light guardian- who is in front of us, the guardian of good and peace, one of the powerful guardians." Explained Reborn.

"And who's the other one?" asked Kyoko.

"The Dark guardian." Answered Reborn.

Tsuna and the others were on a big surprise and became speechless.

"He is the bad one, the guardian of war and conflicts, and probably the reason why new enemies appeared." Explained Reborn.

"What?" Tsuna's eyes widened. "Don't tell me Uni's sacrifice-" he added.

"Unfortunately it is, and he was more powerful than any Arcobaleno." Continued Reborn.

"WHAT?" asked all the guardians shocked.

"Yes, but I don't want to assume, I think… Coronello and the others were… all GONE." Said Reborn.

"I-Impossible." Said Takeshi as his eyes widened.

"It's possible, and it is only Umihara who can defeat him." Continued Reborn.

"Err! Are you kidding? All of that, your stories! All are lies!" said Hayato angrily pointing his finger to Reborn.

"I really hope I am really kidding Hayato. I hope." Said Reborn which made all the guardians surprised, shocked, and helpless.

All looked at the girl who is lying at Tsuna's bed unconscious. They were all surprised and still can't believe what's happening. Right now, they felt that they can be defeated, that they are all weak and that they are so poor as how Tsuna felt so BADLY.

That's all for today. Shocking right? But as what I said last time, I do not own this anime/manga that's why this are not really what happened on the anime/manga, this was just a story that I made myself. Hope you liked. Thanks! =)


	4. Chapter 4

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Awakening Romance**

**Note: **I'm so excited to finish my fanfic. I'm just busy with school that's why I can't make my fanfic done. I hope I'm really doing a good story.

**Chapter 4:**

~Four o'clock in the afternoon~

"We're sorry Tsuna but we can't stay here for a long time and wait Umihara-san to be wake up." Kyoko said in a sad tone.

"I-It's alright Kyoko." The brown haired teen replied smiling sheepish.

"Me too Boss Tsuna." Tsuna's rain guardian said.

"It's alright Takeshi." He replied smiling.

"Chrome, Kyoya, Hayato, you can also leave now, let's just see each other tomorrow." He continued as he looks at the three more guardians.

"You can come with us Chrome." Kyoko suggested smiling.

Chrome just nods as a reply, Kyoya just look at the side and said nothing (as usual). While Hayato on the other hand, "But boss I can stay here to help you guard the Light Guardian."

Tsuna smiles, "No need Hayato, and besides we can still see each other tomorrow and talk about the…" Tsuna's face turns sad. "…about what happened." He continues. Reborn then stared at him.

"Boss." Hayato said followed by the other guardians all knows that their boss can't still accept what had happened on the park. Yeah they survived, they're safe, but as what they know, Tsuna would never be happy and comfortable as soon as he knows that there was a danger waiting for them.

"Just don't mind it!" Tsuna said waving his hand as he realized that his friends got lonely on what he showed.

"Boss Tsuna." Hayato whispered.

Tsuna shook his head. "We shouldn't be lonely for what happened. Like what we all believed, we can defeat any enemies as soon as we're all together."

Those words gave comfort to his friends, to his family which made all of them smile.

"Tsuna!" shouted an infant and as Tsuna turned back to look at him water was poured on his face.

"Lambo!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Let's play water guns!" the infant yelled which made all hit the floor annoyed.

"See, nothing still change." Said Reborn.

All just smiled and laugh when Tsuna was continuously poured by water by Lambo.

~At his room~

The sky guardian sighs. "I'm glad Lambo's sleeping now." He said as he opened the door of his room and wipes his face by a white clean towel.

To his surprise he saw the thirteen years old girl who was lately sleeping at his bed already woke up. That black-haired girl was looking around.

"Uh, Umihara-san." Tsuna said ashamed.

The young lady looked at him and to the hitman who's sitting at his head. The black-haired girl smiled gently. He removes her blanket and sat on the side of the bed. Tsuna was amazed on how the young lady acted her gebtle move and how she stood up all were not made by any ordinary person.

The silence remains until Reborn talks. "How do you feel now Umihara?"

"Well, better than a while ago, I already regained my power." Answered the pigtailed girl.

"As easy as that?" Tsuna thinks. "She must feel dizzy after that.

"Yes." Umihara and Reborn replied.

Tsuna shows a shocking face. "I forgot Reborn can read what's on my mind, but she…"

"Ofcourse I can if Reborn can tenth." Replied the young lady with a nice tone of voice.

"…" Tsuna blushed after hearing those words.

"By the way I forgot to introduce to you," Reborn said. "Although you already knew, this is Tsunayoshi Sawada." The hitman looked at Tsuna.

"Nice meeting you Sawada-san." Umihara replied smiling.

"Uh, nice to meet you Umihara-san. B-By the way what do you mean to although she knew? Huh? Reborn?" asked Tsuna confused.

"Would you explain it to her Chiara?" asked Reborn as he jumps beside the girl.

"…" Chiara then smiled. "I knew you. I saw you. I know all things about you either your history. I'm following your adventure." Chiara explained.

"W-What?" the sky guardian asked confused.

"I watched you, your family, and all. I knew who the no-good Tsuna is and how he improved as the Tenth Mafia Boss, yet his heart never changed." Chiara explained. "I came from the future, and my age right now is twenty-three. The true me was in the future, she knew nothing but just that she's living in a normal life, she don't know everything about me or mafia."

"Then you mean… you knew me but the thirteen years old you don't? H-How? I'm so confused." Tsuna said scratching his head.

Reborn speaks and answered him. "The thirteen years old Chiara suffered from a car accident, she really knows you but a sudden car accident lost her memories and it will took months for her to regain her memories, it was such that you have no power that's why I went back to the future which is now at a dark age due to the dark guardian and invited the future Chiara to save you."

Tsuna said nothing with his head bowed and his eyes were covered by his hair.

"W-What's wrong Tsuna?" asked Reborn.

"The Dark Guardian… This is his entire fault." Tsuna clenched his fist and bite his lips.

"You shouldn't worry Tsuna-sama… You can defeat him." Chiara said as she stood up and held Tsuna's hand which made Tsuna blushes.

"A-Again? Tsuna-sama?" he asked in his reddest cheeks.

"…" Chiara smiled. "Sorry… I mean Tsuna-san." Chiara then removes her hand from Tsuna and turn to Reborn gracefully. "So, Reborn, I only have one week to regain the mare rings of these guardians then I need to shuffle with my thirteen years old self."

"Mm." Reborn responded.

"Then you are to regain our powers, our carnage boxes?" Tsuna asked puzzled.

"Yes you're right… Actually I'm not really about to regain your powers, I'm just here to awakens your powers which needs light." The girl replied.

"Uh, then… We're really in a battle again." Tsuna said as he looks at his ring.

"You can do it boss." Chiara said smiling.

"Uh, thanks." The sky guardian replied smiling to the young lady. Meanwhile realizing something he speaks, "By the way Umihara-san."

"Huh?" Chiara looks at the man's brown eyes.

"I, I just want to ask…" Tsuna then felt ashame which made his cheeks blush. "You told me that you're twenty-three years old Umihara now…"

"Yes, why?" asked the young lady.

"Then why do you… why do you look like thirteen?" Tsuna asked ashamed.

"Uh." The girl giggles gently. "That's because I am the light guardian… I can do anything I wanted, and I don't want to be treated as the eldest among all of you." she explained which made Tsuna got a dewdrop on his head.

"As simple as that?" Tsuna asked sheepish.

"Actually Tsuna…" Reborn said. "Chiara accelerates her study that's why she is studying at the same year/grade school as you at just age of thirteen. And she's always treated as the youngest and the little princess in their class which really pleased her." He explained with closed-eyes while Chiara was smiling sheepish with her hand on her head.

"Uh, I-I see." Tsuna replied.

"So, why don't you just sleep here in our house for your one week?" Reborn suggested.

"It's a pleasure but I don't want to be a problem to you, Sawada-san." Chiara replied politely.

"Uh, of course you can stay here no problem right Tsuna?" Reborn said as he jump and sat at Tsuna's head.

"Uh, y-yes... I think there would be no problem." Replied he.

~8: 00 in the evening~

They all sleep including Chiara sleeping at Bianchi's room.

"You must be the Light Guardian Reborn is referring to." Said a blonde girl as he sat on the bed.

"Yes I am." Politely responded by a fake thirteen years old girl (twenty-three years old supposed to be) embracing a pillow.

"Then I'm glad to meet you. I am Bianchi."

"I'm very pleased to see the past Bianchi."

"!" Bianchi get surprised on it.

"I am Chiara Umihara mostly, peoples here in Japan call me Akira-chan. I am from the future that's why I knew you Bianchi-san."

The blonde girl got surprised on wha she had said.

~About an hour ago~

"Good night Bianchi-san." Said the young lady as she lay on her bed.

"Good night clever one I'm very glad to know some things about you." Answered Bianchi smiling.

That's it for this chapter. I'm so glad Hitman Reborn! Was aired again here in our country, I'm so glad and pleased to see Tsuna again! By the way Chiara means famous, bright, and clear in Italy while her screen name Akira also means bright and clear. CIAO! CIAO! ^.^


	5. Chapter 5

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Awakening Romance**

**Note: **I'm back for this fifth chapter.

**Chapter 5:**

~Almost 12:00 in the midnight~

"…" Tsuna's female japanese Idol guest was still awake.

"It's been a long time before the peace was again back. And it's been a long time before I saw Tsuna again." The Light guardian said to herself staring at the dark room.

"Tsuna-sama." She whispered as she fold her body and cover herself with a blanket.

As she noticed the door is open she stood up deciding to get a glass of water before she completely sleeps.

~At Tsuna's room~

The brown haired man is lying at his bed awake, staring at the ceiling with his two arms crossed behind his head.

"This was a great problem, confusion, chaos. This should not happen. I am so stupid. I am really dame-Tsuna." The sky guardian said tohimself as he closed his eyes angry and later turns at the side. "And now I can't believe that there are still guardians which we don't know that exist." He continued but knocks on the door surprises him.

The teen immediately stood up curious about who the person knocking is. To his surprise it is Chiara.

"Uh." The boy said. "Umihara?" Said him puzzled. "C-Come in." he said softly and with a cool tone of voice.

The [young lady] enters, while not sitting on a chair she speaks first. "I'm sorry Tsuna. I'm so sorry. Gomenasai. I think I am disturbing you."

"I-It's alright, don't mind it. It is okay." Replied he waving his hand and smiling sheepish.

"Arigato." She said softly and sweetly which made Tsuna blush.

"Then may I ask why you are here?" Tsuna asked as he sat on a chair and ashamed.

"I just want to…" The Light Guardian sat at Tsuna's bed smiling cheerfully. "Uhm… nothing." She continued which made Tsuna smile forcedly for how naïve the light guardian acts.

The light guardian giggles covering her mouth with her clenched fist. "I'm wondering why you are still awake. Is there anything wrong?" Chiara asked.

"Nothing I'm just thinking of something and at the same time I can't fall asleep wondering why. How about you?" The Brown haired boy answered.

"It must be because of me, why you're still awake." Said Chiara worried.

"O-Of course not." Tsuna immediately answered.

"…" she smiled calmly. "I'm glad to hear that."

"I am awake because I miss these things. I miss Reborn, your house, Lambo, our friends, " She bows her head with her eyes half-closed she wanted to say something but she knew that wasn't right. "And you." she whispered.

"Again?" Tsuna asked not hearing Chiara clearly.

Chiara stare at the man sadly, "Tsuna." She said to herself. "Then what is the reason why are you still awake?" Chiara asked cutting their previous conversation.

"Uh." Tsuna thinks of his guardians, which made him not to stop his emotions bows and his head lonely, half-closed eyes. "The truth is… I'm feeling that I am so weak, I am a stupid guardian, and really stupid person. I can't even do anything to stop the bad guardians from appearing."

"D-Don't say that!" Chiara responded frowning. "Actually you don't have any fault on this, you don't have any mistakes I knew how you did all your best to defeat all your enemies and as a matter of fact you greatly impress me." The young lady continued as she stood up which surprises Tsuna.

"Impressed?" asked he.

"Yeah." Chiara replied as she bows her head. "You kept on fighting for your friends and for your loved once." She said. "And your friends, you're so lucky for having plenty of them."

"Uh." Tsuna said calmly. "T-Thanks." He responded humbly. "About my friends… Of course all of us have them. We all have plenty of friends, plenty of peoples who care for us and we care for that's why they are very important to me, right?" Those words made Chiara's heart breaks. She sat weakly on the bed.

"Chiara?" Tsuna asked worried. "Did I say anything wrong?" he again asked in his full worry.

"No, you didn't." Chiara replied smiling forcedly. She again stood up and walks to the terrace. Sadly she commented on what Tsuna said. "Of course all of us have friends, I have my friend dolls Lulu, Micky, and Riza, my favorite teddy bear Mr. Puffy, my different friends in library such as Sister Fantasy, Ms. Horror, Ms. Adventure and many more."

Those words surprises Tsuna and made him feel a little worry. "You must be kidding."

"No…" That word surprises Tsuna who stood up. "I'm not saying the truth." Chiara replied smiling as she turns to Tsuna who felt better.

"Actually…" the girl saidwith a downcast smile. "I have plenty of friends. Wanna know who?"

Tsuna get confused on the tone Chiara used.

"They are…" she turned back and speaks "…hundreds of media, my maids, my butler and body guards, my fashion designers, my business partners, maybe my friend Yuki, our white puffy dog and my fake friends who only wanted were just my money and fame!" she said can't stop her tears to fall.

Those words perhaps make Tsuna felt better as how he thought he would feel. "Chiara…" he whispered.

"Don't say that." The brown-haired man said seriously. "We can be your friends. And we are willing to befriend you… as much as possible you can be our sister."

"Tsuna…" Chiara whispered. Later she wipes her tears with her hands. "The twenty three years old Chiara don't need your friends, because in my time, I'm already your friends…"

"Uh."

"It is the thirteen years old me who needs you. And your protection Tsuna." Chiara replied softly.

"!"

"Please Tsuna… Protect me!" Those words gave Tsuna surprise and which made him remembers Yuni.

"Chiara…" she said to himself. After few seconds, he clenched his fist. "I'm sorry…"

"Uh. Tsuna…"

"There once a person who asked me that but…" he then gritted his teeth. "But I failed to do that, that's why I'm afraid to make a promise."

"…" Chiara smiles gently. "I am not asking you for it.

"?"

"I am commanding you, decimo."

"!" "That face, he was so familiar."

"So what's your decision?"

"NO, you have no power to command me." He answered in a worried-like face.

"Yeah, I know… But I am not the one who is commanding you to protect me, it is neither me nor Chiara myself."

"!" "Then who is she?"

"It is the LIGHT who needs you, not the guardian. You are the key Tsuna."

"!"

"Please… We both knew that we both want the peace, then protect the light!"

~At the Namimori School~

"What?" exclaimed the grass-head known guardian. "Do you mean she is already twenty-three years old?"

"Yes, absolutely right." Replied their boss.

"Then you must be careful." Appeared a voice.

"Huh?" all turn at the window. "Reborn." Said Tsuna.

"She'll not help you to retrieve your power as easy as you thought. She is the light guardian that's why she must see the light in you first before she proceeds. If you thought her calm and lovely face is easy to ask, then I think you should be ready."

"!"

That's for this chapter, still having hard times to make this fanfic perfect/ better.


	6. Chapter 6

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Awakening Romance**

**Note: ***_**sighs**__*_ Just busy in school.

**Chapter 6:**

"By the way Tsuna, where's Umihara-san right now?" asked Kyoko as they were all at the school's rooftop.

"Uh, I, I left her in our house, I think she's with Bianchi right now, Lambo and I-Pin maybe." Replied Tsuna, but suddenly Takeshi noticed crowds were downstairs in the park of the school.

"Look!" Takeshi exclaimed. All responded and look down the place where the blue haired man pointed. "Students are flocking over there."

"It seems there's 'something' new or uncertain there." Tsuna observed the students.

"And what is that 'something' over there? I don't think it's good." Hayato then feel annoyed.

Meanwhile, Kyoya felt surprised and curious what's happening down the stairs that's why he jumps downward from the building to the ground (which really amaze his friends) just to find out what's happening over there and to check if it cannot cause any harm to the students.

"Kyoya!" cried Tsuna. "Let's follow him!" he commanded and all started to run downstairs.

"He's crazy right?" Ryohei run as fast as he could  
.

"Well he really does crazy things such as doing his best, I mean even sacrificing his own life just for our school." Takeshi replied.

"It is not important anymore, the best thing to do now is to check if he is safe right now." Tsuna then run at the way outside the building.

"What?"

To their surprise, they all saw Kyoya alive, clean, and without wounds, showing himself not even tired. Kyoya walks to the crowds and check out what's happening. When the students saw him, they all went at the both sides and gave him his way.

Tsuna and the others watch him moving their eyes going to the place where Kyoya was about to go, and finding out that 'something' made their eyes all widen. "Umihara?!" cried Tsuna. They all saw the Light Guardian wearing a white thick long cloak covering her whole body with a tan colored fluff at the edges and a red ribbon at the neck.

"What does that girl is doing here?" asked Hayato annoyed.

"I don't know." Tsuna replied.

When Umihara noticed Kyoya she turns to him smiling.

"Ohayo Hibari, Kyoya." She greeted cheerfully.

"And what is the reason why a Pop Idol like you brings turmoil in our school?" Kyoya replied seriously which surprises Tsuna, Hayato, and the others, then next is Umihara.

From her surprise, Chiara shows a smile. "Was that really the way how your school treats a visitor?" "How bad…"

Kyoya gets surprise, even Tsuna and his friends.

"I think I should stop them." Tsuna was about to leave but Reborn interrupted him from leaving. "I think the better thing to do now is to watch them." The hitman said.

"W-What? Are you serious?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Like I have told you lately, Chiara is here not only to defeat the dark but also to help you to regain your powers." Replied Reborn.

"So?" Tsuna asked little bit confused.

"Of course, this must be one of her way to test you Idiot!"

"Huh?" Tsuna showed a frowning face.

"So let's just watch what will be going to happen." Reborn said.

~Returning to the cloud guardian vs. light guardian~

"Sorry but I can't remember any note that a liar Pop Idol will come in our school." Kyoya said.

"Then call your Principal and let us see who lies." Chiara replied still smiling calmly much to Kyoya's surprise and the guardians.

~the guardians~

"Is she serious?" Takeshi asked.

"If, she was right then what would happen to Kyoya?" Hayato also asked.

"And as we all knew, Kyoya never like to be defeated and commanded by anyone." Ryohei added.

"Umihara…" Tsuna whispered.

"Fine." Kyoya answered to Umihara as he turns back and walk. Chiara followed him to the Principal's Office not looking at the guardians who she passed by but Tsuna later caught her attention.

"Umihara." He said.

"…" Chiara stopped not looking at him.

"Uh." Tsuna felt embarrassed realizing many students are watching them. "Uh! I just want to say… Uh, thanks for coming!" he pretended.

"…" Umihara giggles, and she turns to Tsuna smiling. "My pleasure." Later she left.

~At the Principal's Office~

Tsuna and the other guardians followed Kyoya and Chiara but they only stayed outside and listen to the conversation inside.

"Oh, I'm sorry Hibari, we had no time lately to consult you about her plan because it is too late before I remembered her tour. Pardon also Umihara-san." The Principal explained.

"No problem sir." Umihara replied.

~the guardians~

"I can't remember any time she grabs our phone and calls the principal, I and she both slept at almost late in the midnight." Tsuna explained, while hearing that makes Haru angry.

"What?! You slept last night together?! Tsuna?! How can you do that?!" Haru yelled as she grabs Tsuna's shirt and choke him.

"It's not I what I mean Haru!" Tsuna replied in a blur voice because of Haru, choking to him.

"Hm!" Haru looked at the other side angry.

Suddenly, Kyoya and Umihara exit the Principal's Office finding all of them.

"May I ask you what are you doing here?" Umihara asked politely.

"Uh." All looked at her embarrassed.

"Nothing, we just wanted to check if no misunderstanding is happening between you and Kyoya." Takeshi pretended.

"…" Chiara then smiled cheerfully. "Don't worry, we're alright." She replied.

"What are you guys doing here? As I know you must be in your right class this time." Kyoya said.

Afraid, Tsuna walks backward. "I think we should go now guys." He said going.

"No you should not." Umihara interrupted.

"Huh?" All then stopped much to Kyoya's anger.

"The reason why I came here was really because of you, so you shouldn't go." She explained.

"Because of us?" they all asked.

"Yes." Umihara answered.

"Excuse me, but I think you don't know yet what our policies here are." Kyoya said looking at Umihara.

"Well, I am a guest that's why I can do anything here." Umihara replied.

"Excuse me?" Kyoya then became serious. "You are a guest not a teacher, or somebody who can command any students." He said.

"How about you? You are also a student yet you have the right to scold or yell at them." Umihara replied much to Tsuna and the other's surprise.

Tsuna smiled sheepish, "I think we really need to stop them."

"Just stay there." Reborn said.

"But I am the school's chairman that's why I can do anything I wanted just for the school's order." Kyoya replied to Chiara trying to stop his anger.

"Then you should let us to talk or else, your school cannot really get the order or peace you are saying lately." Chiara replied maintaining a smile.

"What does really Chiara wanted to happen?" Ryohei asked.

"I'm sure Kyoya was really angry right now." Kyoko said.

Kyoya closed his eyes for a second then opens it again. "Alright, if that's what you want. Just for the peace of our school."

"Thank you Hibari Kyoya." Umihara replied. "Then, can I borrow these good students for a week?" she said much to the guardian's surprise and to Kyoya's anger.

"Will you please tell me what do you really want?" Kyoya asked not showing his anger.

"I already answered your question, I need these students." Umihara replied.

The guardians, on the other hand, were all speechless, not knowing what to do, and also amazed to Umihara.

"You are only a guest for one day, not for a week." Kyoya replied.

"Then I will go here for a week." Chiara said showing how good she is in a debate.

"I can't believe she can… say that.." Tsuna said in amazement.

"You're right." Takeshi said with a dewdrop on his head.

"Can you tell us Reborn what does Umihara really want?" Tsuna asked.

"I don't know, even I was getting a hard time to read what is on her mind." Reborn replied.

"Uh, what?!" Tsuna asked.

"As I have said lately, Umihara isn't just an ordinary person as what you thought." The hitman explained. "So the only thing we can do is to watch her." He continued.

"Uh." Tsuna looked at Chiara and observes her.

"Do you know that you're wasting my time?" Kyoya said angrily, "That's why, please just tell me directly what you really need?"

Chiara giggles. "Am I the one who wastes your time?" she asked. "Or it is you yourself?" she continues. "Your asking me what I really wanted continuously that's why I answering it continuously with the same answer. As I had told you, I need these students."

"She's right." Takeshi said. "That was really confusing." He continued.

"Don't act like you don't know what I mean." Kyoya replied. "You're intelligent, you must know in the first place that I would not let you to do that, that's why, tell me what you really want."

"…" Chiara smiled. "I think I'm already cornered, but I still need your students, or if you really don't like, let's have a battle." She said.

"Uh, what?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"She's crazy." Haru said.

"Are you serious?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes." Chiara directly answered.

"And why should I need to fight to a girl like you?" he asked.

"Because of your school's peace maybe." She replied. "And…" Chiara paused for a while. "…besides I am not the one who are going to fight you." Chiara replied.

"!" All get surprised.

"…" Kyoya stands firmly.

"It is…him…," Chiara looked at a student behind her. "Tsuna." She continued.

*********************************8

Really sorry for not updating sooner, just really busy... X3


End file.
